Even Angels Fall
by CCke
Summary: AC, minor BtVS crossover, a visit from an old friend, ... and of course some corpses that turn up (I'm just bad at summaries...)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Even Angels Fall  
  
Author: Aset  
  
E-mail: Eponine_Aset@hotmail.com  
  
Distribution: sure, but please mail me first  
  
Feedback: yes please!  
  
Status: unfinished  
  
Sequel/Season info: season 3; before WITW, after Birthday; Buffy season 6, directly after OMWF  
  
Rating: R  
  
Content warnings: torture, violence,..  
  
Summary:  
  
Pairing: A/C, F/G, S/B  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine (duh!)  
  
Author's note: first of all I want to thank my great bèta ;o) *smiling very brightly* And as for the rest my friends at KULeuven. And I'm gonna say a big thank you for all of you who, after having read this little story push that blue-purple button at the left side all the way down and drop me a little line ;o) Enjoy!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Prologue  
  
------------  
  
She gasped as she felt the cold metal cut her flesh. A scream escaped her already soar throat as she felt the excruciating pain spread through her tortured body. Another flood of tears escaped her already red and swollen eyes as more blood coloured her now red dress.  
  
'Please...Please stop.' she pleaded in a hoarse voice, looking at him through her tears. But the only answer she got was laughter...  
  
She could see how the scar across his cheek stretched out as his chuckles filled the air, and how the dirt on his face cracked open. She let out another scream.  
  
'You foolish girl, scream all you want, no one can hear you here... No one cares.' His deep voice ran through the old warehouse as he played with the knife in his hands, removing the blood on it before making another cut into her pale, delicate flesh, allowing more blood to soak her previously white dress.  
  
She felt it trickling down, weakening her.  
  
Again she begged him to have mercy, but her pleas were in vain as he slowly raised the knife, placing it against her throat. She could see the metal reflecting in the artificial light, and her blood on the blade.  
  
She tried to scream, but the only sound she could produce were rattles as he slit her throat, blood trickling down her chest and filling her lungs... Then she entered the night as eternal darkness filled her.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
----------------  
  
She was in the lobby, he could smell her. That sweet scent of her expensive perfume. He could hear her, hear her laughter fill the lobby of his hotel, and it filled his unbeating heart with joy. She couldn't see him, smiling in his office as he thought about her, dreamt about her.  
  
Over the years they had developed a close friendship, but as so many things, that was getting more and more complicated as his feelings towards her slowly developed and grew stronger. And to be honest it scared him. A simple word of her, and he was smiling all day long, a smile of hers, and he was in heaven. It was she who could make him laugh, and it was she who visited him at night, in his dreams.  
  
If they'd told him four years ago he would be working with Cordelia Chase in LA at a detective agency, more, that they would be close friends and that he'd fall in love with her, he wouldn't have believed it.  
  
But she had changed, a lot, and so had he. Both had grown and become more human in their ways... Well... He did anyway. She on the other hand, had given up her human life, as she became part-demon, to be able to stay with him and carry the visions. She was his seer, and the part of his family he held dearest. She and his son...  
  
Another smile played on his lips as he thought of his little boy, who was now sleeping in his cradle near the desk. Another miracle in his life.  
  
A dream filled his mind as he looked at the little angel sleeping there... A dream in which he was human, playing on the beach with Connor while Cordy lay there in her bikini, beautiful as ever, sunbathing and keeping an eye on their little baby girl, playing in the sand.  
  
'So here's where you've been hiding out!'  
  
Her cheerful voice pulled him out of his daydream, and he fell his jaw drop a little as he saw her standing there in the door-entrance, a deep-red blouse hugging her figure, and dark pants bringing out her slim figure.  
  
Realising he was staring at her, he quickly regained his posture, and cleared his throat.  
  
'Cordelia...Hi.'  
  
'Hi.' She said, stepping over to the cradle where the baby was sleeping, 'how's our boy doing today?' she asked in a soft voice as she caressed the infant's cheek.  
  
'Fine...I'm good.' Angel said, a little smile plastered on his face.  
  
'Not you, dork! The baby.' She said, a bit annoyed, but she kept smiling.  
  
'Oh.' He said, moving closer towards her, 'He's... He's okay...Sleeping.' he concluded.  
  
He wanted to hit himself on the head, realising how stupid that had sounded, but she didn't seem to mind. Or she'd just got used to that.  
  
'So...Why are you in here? Brooding again, mister?' she asked, a playful smile spread across her face as she poked her finger into his chest.  
  
'No!' he said through his chuckles, bringing his arms up to his chest, trying to defend himself from her torturing tickles. But she kept teasing him, making him laugh, only to squeal herself as he tickled her back.  
  
His tickles slowly changed into gentle ministrations as she rested her hands on his back... She was close enough to see the little sparkle in his eyes. The smile on her face slowly faded as their heads moved closer. He could hear her increasing heartbeat, and how she held her breath a little, then their lips met in a gentle touch.  
  
She took a deep breath as she looked into his eyes, and saw what had been there all along...love.  
  
Intoxicated by the sweetness of her lips, he moved his head closer again, capturing her mouth with his own. Encouraged by their mutual feelings of passion and longing, their kiss deepened and for a moment, it seemed like the world around them had disappeared.  
  
Cordy felt her legs grow weak as Angel held her close. As he pulled back, she rested her head against his shoulder, both lost for words.  
  
*-*-*  
  
John Kent sighed as he got out of his car, pulling his belt back into place. The afternoon sun shone down mercilessly on his bald scull and even though it was only the beginning of April, little pearls of sweat were already forming on his forehead.  
  
They'd got an anonymous call a couple of hours ago, saying they'd seen something 'unusual' near the old soap factory in the docks.  
  
The inspector decided to check it out, and John Kent was set out to have a look around.  
  
About 30 years ago, when he just started out at the LAPD, the building in front of him had been a flourishing factory. Now, it was just another empty building in the docks, slowly turning into a ruin.  
  
He walked up to the rusted gate, some graffiti sprayed upon it.  
  
It opened with a creeping sound and an awful smell greeted the white cop. Resisting the urge to puke, he pulled out his handkerchief and brought it up to his mouth, stepping into the old warehouse. But 30 years of service couldn't really prepare him for the horrifying view in front of him...  
  
The remains of a young girl, chained up against the wall, a dark puddle of dried blood underneath her. Cuts covered her barely dressed body; maggots and flies roaming over the naked skin and the entrails hanging out of her partially digested body. Her eyes were open, but in the place where once her eyeballs were, worms were now moving around.  
  
'Oh God.' He uttered. A last look at the body and he ran outside, emptying his stomach before calling his superiors.  
  
It wasn't until the back up arrived, about 15 minutes later, that John Kent found the courage to go back inside. He hated this... When he joined the police force, he wanted to help people. Instead he had been looking at dead bodies over and over again, and it sickened him. In the beginning he though he could get used to it, that it would just take time, but it never did. You just don't get used to death, even if you'd seen it a thousand times.  
  
*-*-*-*-* 


	2. chapter 2

Hi everyone, tnx for the reviews (  
  
Here's the second chapter. Little note: it might take a while before I update, since there's a part in my third chapter that still needs to be beta-ed, and my beta is having some issues with her computer (*hugs Mel*)  
  
On with the story, hope you like it all (please review!)  
  
****  
  
Chapter 2  
  
****  
  
She let out a sigh as he gently placed a stand of hair back behind her ear. They were on top of the hotel, sitting against a chimney, his arms securely wrapped around her as a pale moon shone down upon them.  
  
'I love you.' He whispered, a little smile playing on his face as he tried out the words for the first time out loud. After 6 years of knowing her, and being in love with her for over a year now, he finally found the courage to say those words. He was nervous, and if his heart could beat, he swore it would've jumped right out his chest.  
  
It took her an eternity to absorb those words, and finally founding the courage to look into his eyes, she knew he was telling the truth. Looking into the dark puddles, she could see right into his soul, and realised now she loved him too, completely.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, she forced a little smile while she whispered into his ear 'I love you too.' before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.  
  
She felt 16 again, waiting for a date to pick her up, heart racing, blood pumping at an incredible rate when she felt the tension rising... Will he, or won't he kiss her that night?  
  
'What about Wesley and the others?' she said as he slowly caressed her soft hair.  
  
'What about them?' 'Should we tell them...about us?' Her voice had become nothing more then a whisper again.  
  
'Maybe we should.' Angel decided. He loved her, that's it. He didn't feel like hiding it from the world, not any more.  
  
'Maybe we shouldn't.' She concluded almost at the same time. She could see the confusion etched on his face, and the hurt reflected in his dark eyes. Letting out a sigh she said, 'They wouldn't understand...'  
  
'You're probably right.' He said, pulling her closer towards him, wanting to feel her warmth more, 'I just... it's that I finally got you here with me now...' She raised her head, and their eyes locked; a smile spread across her face.  
  
'I know.' She said, 'but it doesn't have to be forever... just... just 'till we can prepare them for it.' She wanted to tell him it didn't really matter if they knew or not, approved of it or not, she loved him anyway, no matter what, but he'd clamed her mouth once more, taking her breath away, his tongue seeking access to her sweet mouth.  
  
She moaned, then found herself lost again in a passionate kiss and with that, he hoped this night would never end.  
  
*-*-*  
  
She moaned as he laid another file upon her desk. 'Coroner's report of last night's murder.' The man said, a sympathetic look upon his face. She looked at him, her icy-blue eyes looking right into the very core of him, and he found himself staring at her, her eyes and her blonde locks...  
  
'Anything else, officer Parker?' her voice pulled him out of his little daydream.  
  
'Um...no...no.' he said, a bit off guard, and moved away again.  
  
Letting out another sigh she took the file and looked through the pages... The fifth murder in two months... All young girls, tortured, raped and mutilated, cuts covering their bodies.  
  
Serial killer she had concluded. Since nothing was taken, even their wallets were still there, a killer for the sport...  
  
The autopsy didn't really bring any new information to the case, and Kate Lockley was about to toss the file and pictures aside when something caught her eye... A little mark on the girl's hip. It seemed like an ordinary tattoo, some blue spots on the hip of one of the other victims...  
  
'Jerry! Get me the coroner reports of the other girls.' she said, getting up from behind her desk, moving towards the drawing board, copying the mark upon it.  
  
'Okay people, may I have your attention...'  
  
*-*-*  
  
'Eureka!' Wesley's voice ran through the lobby of the hotel as he stormed out of the office, a large and heavy tome in his hands, 'It's a Balofnushlur'k ' he said, pointing at a drawing in the book, 'it's related to the kenbanusklur'k, that's why I mixed them up in the first place! Balofnushlur'k's have got a small horn on their tail! And are not killable by decapitation.'  
  
'Yes, English, we figured that one out already. We were there too, remember?' Gunn said, giving the former watcher an angry glance as he continued to pluck pieces of demon goo out of Fred's hair.  
  
Throwing an apologetic look in their direction Wesley retreated into his office, closing the door behind him.  
  
'Can I just say ... ew?' Cordy sighed as she patched Angel up some more, taking care of a large cut across his chest.  
  
'It's not that bad, I've had worse.' Angel said truthfully.  
  
She smiled, that one that made his heart melt completely. The one he couldn't fight, even if he wanted too...  
  
'Uhm... Actually I meant the demon, but yeah, this is pretty gross too.' she admitted as she covered the wound with some gauze. Angel hissed.  
  
'Oh, don't be such a baby!' she said as she gave him a playful pat on the shoulder.  
  
He gave her his puppy dog look.  
  
'Aargh! He's so gonna pay for this!' she thought as she moved away from him, trying to diminish her longing to kiss him. It was hard; being so close to him and not being able to touch him, kiss him... They shouldn't know.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Angel's POV  
  
In the silence of the room I watch them both... She's stretched out on a blue blanket on the lobby-floor, her head resting on Connor's fluffy bunny. One hand is next to her head; the other one is around my boy... my sweet little boy, asleep next to her. It strikes me that they do look alike, even though they don't have any blood ties. Just the way they act... The way he raises his little eyebrows, imitating her, the funny faces he makes just like her ... the drooling. It doesn't sound really flattering, but it's the truth. And in a way it's cute. They both look so innocent there, sleeping, a little bit of drool on her lips... Involuntarily I begin to smile. They look perfect like that, my little family. Yes, a family, that's what we are now. Cordy and me madly in love, but not as in sheer bliss – perfect happiness love... yes, maybe it's like that, but we're still careful, and trying to find a way around the curse. But luckily love isn't just about sex. And I do love her, with every fibre of my being. I love watching her too, now here asleep in front of me, my ... our baby boy curled up against her, both in a peaceful sleep. Well, peaceful? I know Cor will probably have a soar back when she wakes up, but that's no problem... I'll just rub the badness out... gently of course o)  
  
Connor makes a gurgly sound, and I can see her stir, but then he turns quiet again and sleeps on, and Cordy dreams on too.  
  
About half an hour ago we were all on the blanket, the three of us, surrounded with stuffed animals, and other shiny, coloured baby toys, and now here I am, sitting in my chair, watching over them. I'd took an old copy of Death of a Salesman after covering them both with a blanket, but I haven't really read that much. Most of the time I just watch them. And frankly I don't want anything else. My son and the woman I love, that's all I need.  
  
It's silent in the hotel and I'm glad for it. Wesley's at home, and Fred went to spend the night at Gunn's place, probably trying to work things out, add some new fire into their relationship. But somehow I doubt it'll work. They do fight a lot, and I don't want to be the pessimist here, but for a new couple, still blissfully in love, that's not exactly a good thing. And then there's Wesley. I know he's still got a crush on our little Fred...  
  
My mind drifts off again as I set once more, my eyes upon the cuteness displayed in front of me, and I can feel the warmth setting into my heart. Its just love.  
  
Slowly I can feel my eyelids grow heavy and a sleepy feeling takes control over me. I don't really want to fight it. I'm just tired...and slowly I let myself drift of into a peaceful sleep... 


	3. chapter 3

Okay, I know this one is rather short... But bear with me, I just wanted my cliffhanger :D And I promise to upload next week ( (maybe if I get lots and lots of reviews even at the end of this week...)  
  
On with the story...  
  
*-*-* Chapter 3 *-*-*  
  
Kate Lockley let out a deep sigh as she took up her, now cold, cup of coffee. With a quick glance at the clock she learnt it was already two in the morning. And she was practically all alone in the office. She'd been researching all evening, and now good on her way to make it a memorable night too.  
  
She'd ran over the details over and over again, still feeling something was missing... 5 victims, all the same blue markings on their left hip, but only with the last victim, 23-year-old Sarah Cameron, there was a pattern visible, a real sign.  
  
She'd searched the net, and all other resources she had access too, and even sent out some officers to go and look around at local tattoo shops, hoping someone would recognise the symbol. She'd also told some others to check out some books in the library on symbols, more specific Celtic symbols.  
  
Now here she was, behind her desk, practically hidden behind a pile of books and files, but still no real clues...  
  
Stretching out, trying to get the knots out of her back, she moaned. What wouldn't she give for a good massage now...  
  
She thought about going home for a moment, but then again, she'd be alone there too. No one waiting for her, no one who cared. Ever since her dad had passed away, drained by a fanged fiend, she'd tried to date again. God, yes, she'd tried, going back to D'Oblique and other fancy clubs, but it didn't really matter. She'd learnt you couldn't fool love. You won't find it in a bar, where everyone's just desperate to make the hollow feeling nagging inside of you leave. No, love will come around; all you have to do is wait.  
  
Well, waiting is what she'd been doing, and frankly she was getting tired of that! She could have officer Parker if she wanted too. He'd made that quite obvious. But he wasn't the one she was looking for. He was about her age, and apart from the scar that covered his cheek, a leftover from a fight a couple of years ago, he was pretty good-looking, and had been trying to seduce her for a couple of weeks now. She just acted like she didn't notice... Her heart wasn't in it.  
  
Letting out another sigh, she took a file from the pile and began reading again, hoping to find out something she'd missed the last time.  
  
Even though the late hour, she wasn't really tired. She'd turned into a creature of the night.  
  
'Like Angel.' she thought and smiled involuntarily, but it was gone as soon as it came as she remembered what he was, and what he'd done.  
  
Soul or not, he was a monster, a killer like any other, like the one murdering and molesting these young girls... But then again, he did save her when she'd taken those pills... Epiphany, redemption...  
  
Another sigh and she turned back to the file, hoping to make a difference for once.  
  
*-*-*  
  
'Bloody hell.' he muttered as he walked through the iron gate, following the neatly maintained path towards the large doors.  
  
'If I'd known earlier the poof had a place like this, I'd dropped by for a family reunion sooner.'  
  
The glowing point of his cigarette burned brightly as he inhaled the smoke. Leaving a white cloud behind, he made his way towards the entrance of the hotel.  
  
'Well, dear granddad, time to catch up a little.' he said as he took a hold of the copper doorknob and turned it around.  
  
He'd arrived in LA only about an hour ago, after the two-hour drive away from Sunnydale, away from the Slayer.  
  
A sigh escaped his throat as he thought of the blonde girl that had captured his mind, and his heart. She'd turned to HIM, a dead guy, after retuning from the dead. And their talk had warmed his unbeating heart. He'd stopped denying long ago that he was falling for her; but he'd sworn himself he wouldn't tell. Then that demon had come along, Sweet, and had made them all sing, and dance, and bare their hearts and souls. And he'd kissed her...  
  
Running had seemed like a good plan, but why he'd come to LA...he had no idea.  
  
Taking in an unnecessary breath, he pushed open the large glass doors. He'd wanted to yell something, to make his revolting presence know... Maybe even flirt a little with the cheerleader. He'd always liked that chit, and her marvellous body...  
  
But the sight in front of him made him keep quiet...  
  
Angel, asleep in a chair, an open book on his knees...He seemed so peaceful. A smile tugged at his lips, and he repressed the urge to laugh as he saw who was lying at his feet, curled up underneath a comforter, surrounded with toys, a little child in her arms... Cordelia Chase...  
  
'What the..' he started, then kept quiet again as he saw his grandsire wake up...  
  
Blinking his eyes... once... twice...before noticing his bleach-haired childe on his doorstep, he jumped up. The book on his knees felt on the ground with a loud bang, causing the baby to cry and Cordy to wake up...  
  
'Oh God...' 


	4. chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long to update :os. Don't shoot me :p  
  
Anyway, I'm gonna be able to post one more chapter next week, then the story is on hiatus ;) or Easter Break or whatever :o) (but will be back after that, don't worry)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
'What are you doing here?' Angel growled before picking up his crying son, whispering him soothing words.  
  
'What, I can't come over and visit?' Spike asked in an innocent voice as he stepped further into the lobby of the hotel.  
  
'Spike?' Cordy asked as she rubbed her eyes, still sleepy, when she saw the vampire standing there.  
  
'There's always a reason when you're somewhere, Spike' Angel said.  
  
'Angel' Cordy said in a warning tone. It was true last time Spike was in town he was after the Gem of Amarra, but from what she'd heard from Willow, he'd gotten a chip and was a do-gooder now.  
  
'Cor...' Angel got ready to reply, but one look in his lover's eyes was enough to make him hold his peace.  
  
'So, why are you here, Spike?' she asked, taking the baby form Angel and walked on to the bleach-haired vampire.  
  
Fighting back a laugh, Spike gave Cordy an annoyed look. 'The poof's really become a lapdog' he thought  
  
'I already told you... just visiting' he said, letting out a sigh.  
  
'Okay...Angel! Will you prepare a room for Spike?' Cordy called out, giving Angel one of her sweetest smiles, but before she could give him any more comments, Angel was next to her, pulling her into the office.  
  
'He's not staying' he said, his voice giving away a hint of anger and panic.  
  
'Angel...he's your grandchilde' 'Yes... a vampire!...no soul! That's why he's leaving.'  
  
'Chip... he's staying'  
  
'He could hurt Connor, or you!'  
  
'Again...Chip!'  
  
'No!'  
  
'Angel, stop being such a baby. He's good now, he wants to catch up, and last time I checked he wasn't hitting on me, and I wasn't attracted to him, so you shouldn't be so jealous! He's staying and that's final!' And with that she opened the door, leaving a dazed Angel behind.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Letting out a sigh Kate Lockley picked up the page that emerged from the printer. She'd turned once more to the Internet when her search in the books had led to nothing. She was at a dead end, but wasn't really ready to give up. There was something about the symbols; she could feel it in her guts! She remembered some site she'd come across when she was researching Angel a while ago, some demon database... It sounded quite absurd, but in her desperation, she'd decided to try it anyway.  
  
All she wanted to do was forget about it all, turn away and pretend it wasn't real...But she no longer could do that. Not after what happened to her father, not after Angel...  
  
The demon database had given her a name, a description... More then she wished, but then again, deep inside she wished she'd find nothing there either.  
  
Sitting down at her desk, she took a sip of her coffee, looking at the paper in front of her, thinking over her options...  
  
She looked over at the board on the wall, the pictures of the mutilated corpses pinned upon it. Taking a deep breath, she put down the cup, got up and walked out of the office, making her decision. Wanting to make a difference.  
  
*-*-*  
  
He'd been lying on the bed for about an hour now. The sun was up, but heavy old curtains prevented the rays of sunlight to come in and turn him into a pile of ashes. Although he was pretty tired, he couldn't sleep. His eyes were open and he was staring at the ceiling. Only a brief moment his gaze shifted, that's when he heard a knock on the door. Instead of answering, he just let out an unnecessary breath, and continued his visual exploration of the ceiling.  
  
A moment later the door opened with a peeping sound, and Cordy's face popped through.  
  
Seeing his eyes were opened, she entered the room, handing him a mug.  
  
'Here' she said, a smile on her face, 'I figured you might be hungry' then she turned on a light. He grumbled, but sat up, taking the mug from her.  
  
'It's hot' he stated, a bit surprised.  
  
'Well duh!' she said, sitting behind him on the bed, 'you want it cold?'  
  
'Well, no!'  
  
'Aren't you going to drink?' she asked, smiling at him.  
  
He raised his eyebrows, marvelling on how the girl next to him had changed in the past few years. Of course he never really knew her that well, but still... He could notice the change she went through. She wasn't the shallow rich girl he knew back in Sunnydale, that's for sure. She even seemed nice now. And way too friendly with the poofster. If he didn't know better, he'd say they were in love... It was just a bit too weird too, Cordelia with a child (he did see that right, right? And heard that too, right?), Angel being the whipped puppy with the goofy smile, all weird to say the least.  
  
'You don't mind?' he asked. He actually had planned on giving her a bitty remark, but just couldn't, somehow he liked her.  
  
'Nah! I'm used to it.' He gave her a sympathetic smile and started to drink.  
  
'Poor you.' He added, getting a bright smile in return.  
  
'So... How are things in Sunnydale?'  
  
'Pretty much the same'  
  
'Dru still gone?' she asked, now she being the one giving the sympathetic look.  
  
She knew how Spike felt, or used to feel, about the crazy vampire. The look on his face was enough to quickly change the subject. She knew something was bothering him, and she wouldn't be Cordelia if she didn't find it out...  
  
'What about Buffy... She still being...' she started asking, but something in his eyes made her stop.  
  
'Bingo' she thought.  
  
'It's her, isn't it?' Cordy triumphant...  
  
'What are you talking about?' Spike changing status to defensive...  
  
'Buffy... she's the reason you're here'  
  
'So...What's the deal with you and peaches?'  
  
'Oh, we're okay, perfectly in love.' she started babbling again, a bright smile covering her face, then suddenly realising...' Hey, not changing the subject, mister!' hitting him on the arm.  
  
A sigh escaped the vampire's throat, then silence.  
  
'That bad, huh?'  
  
'Look, luv, I don't really want to talk about it'  
  
'You love her' she stated. She just knew it.  
  
'I...'  
  
'Oh, don't you try to deny it! I just know it! You love her' Another sigh, then Spike started telling his story...  
  
*-*-* 


	5. chapter 5

Hi everyone. Thanks for the reviews, really appreciate them :o)  
  
Easter-holiday coming up, so I won't be able to upload for a couple of weeks, but here's an extra-long chapter! Enjoy :o)  
  
It was 11 pm when she stepped into the building, letting memories come back... it had been over a year since she'd last been here, a year since she'd last seen him, but she could still remember every detail of his handsome features.  
  
There was a time, over two years ago now, when she'd fallen madly in love with him, until her father got killed, and she'd found out just what exactly he was... a monster, a killer, a beast. And she'd grown to hate him.  
  
In a moment of utter desperation, she'd tried to kill herself, but he'd come, and saved her. That night they'd had a long and meaningful talk on top of the hotel he owned, the same one she'd just entered, and the man she'd once fallen for had become a close friend. Then she learnt that even heroes make mistakes, even angels fall.  
  
'Can we help you, miss?' a young girl's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.  
  
'I'm looking for Angel.' She said as she studied the slim, fragile girl behind the counter.  
  
'Oh, well Angel is...' the girl started, but was interrupted by the manpire himself walking down the stairs, his son on his arm.  
  
'I'm here!' he said, then when he recognised the cop, 'Kate'  
  
'Angel.' she greeted him.  
  
'Uhm...What are you doing here?'  
  
'Well...Can we talk?' she asked, gesturing towards Fred, who got the hint and made her way upstairs, taking Connor from Angel as she passed by.  
  
'It's been a while.' Angel said, inviting Kate to sit down on the red couch in the lobby;  
  
'Would you like something to drink?'  
  
'No thanks...Angel, I need your help'.  
  
*-*-*  
  
'Wow' she said.  
  
'Wow, is that all you can say?' he asked before drinking up the remaining blood, finishing by licking a spilled drop of the dark red liquid of his lips.  
  
'Well... What do you want me to say? Congratulations, you're turning more and more like Angel every day?' she said, a look of disgust on her face as she watched him licking his lips.  
  
Her words had gotten a growl out of him, and she'd sworn she'd seen his grey-blue eyes flash golden. It scared her a bit, even after all this time...  
  
'Look, all I'm gonna say is that if you love her, you should tell her'  
  
'Why? 'Cause you and Angel did?' A sigh out of her...  
  
'Which leads me to another question...'  
  
'What?' her tone was a bit harsh, but then again, she didn't really get much sleep...That's an excuse, right? Somehow she knew just what he was about to ask. Connor...  
  
'The kid'  
  
'Connor?'  
  
'I don't know his name, yes I suppose so...' he said a bit annoyed. She knew damn well what he meant. He could hear her heart speed up. She was nervous.  
  
Taking a deep breath, hesitating a bit, she said 'Connor is...'  
  
'A baby, right... Yours I presume?' he said, interrupting her.  
  
'And Angel's' she added, not really wanting to get into details;  
  
'I thought vampires couldn't have children?'  
  
'They can't...It's just... Connor is special...Miracle child, prophesied and stuff.' Another sigh escaped her throat.  
  
'So you and Angel got it off, and then there's the crying little bit? What about that pesky curse of his?'  
  
'I'm not the biological mother.' Cordelia said, staring at her feet, her voice revealing the pain hidden within, 'Darla is.'  
  
'Darla is dead.'  
  
'Well, she is...again. Wolfram and Hart brought her back, she becomes fangy again, Angel goes all dark and sleeps with her, she's pregnant, stakes herself, exit Darla, hello Connor.' Silence as Spike takes in the story.  
  
Wow, he seriously needed to talk to his grandsire, or his friends, more often. It's been only two years, and now he's got... an uncle in diapers?  
  
*-*-*  
  
'So you're saying it's a demon that killed these girls?' Angel asked as he looked at the pictures Kate had given him.  
  
Photos of the girl's mutilated corpses, fear etched on their lifeless bodies... He'd seen that before, and there had been a time when he'd loved this, but now it only made his stomach turn.  
  
'Yes. I've done some research, and the best match would be a...'  
  
'Green-brown, 6 feet tall creature with three eyes, blobby skin and a really bad breath' Cordelia finished as she walked down the stairs.  
  
Angel always worried when he knew she had a vision, got up and walked over to her, wanting to make sure his precious seer was all right.  
  
'I'm fine, Angel. But you should hurry or that girl won't be' she continued, a sad look on her face as she remembered the horror-movie that had played in her head just a couple of moments ago. A Technicolor version with real life action, heavy on the blood and smell.  
  
She'd once said she wanted to punch the PTB in the nose when she'd meet them, and having to have to smell the stench of blood, rotten flesh and excretions over and over again, she was still planning on doing just that... That was if they have a nose. She still hadn't figured that out.  
  
She gave Angel the address and as Angel rushed into the dark streets of LA, she dropped into the couch in front of Kate, giving her a quickly fading smile.  
  
Kate had closely observed the interaction between Angel and his female friend, and she had soon realised that there was more between those two then just friendship. Cordelia had gone through a change too she'd noticed. She'd cut her long brown hair, and now had nice blonde streaks in it. It looked nice on her. But as her hairdo had changed, so had the look on the young girl's face. Innocence was lost, and pain and suffering had left its marks on her features, but hadn't taken away her beauty.  
  
'So, Kate...Long time no see.' Cordy started, trying to make a conversation, 'how are you?' But before she could answer, she saw how Cordelia's face turned pale, and her eyes went white.  
  
'Oh no, Angel!' She screamed as she got up, starting to walk around the lobby, reaching out into the air as she tried to grasp the horror in front of her.  
  
'Cordelia?' Kate asked, a bit frightened by Cordy's abnormal behaviour.  
  
'Oh God.' Cordy uttered as she walked back towards the couch where Kate still was. Her face had gained some colour again, and her eyes were back to being the nice hazel they were before.  
  
'It's not a demon... a man is attacking the girl.' She said to Kate, her eyes widely opened, still slightly in shock from the things she'd witnessed, letting the details of the vision slowly wash over her.  
  
'What? Cordelia?' Kate asked again, still clueless about what'd just happened. She watched how the other girl moved towards the reception desk, dialling a number, calling out 'Fred!' in the meantime.  
  
While she witnessed Cordelia trying the number once more, sighing in desperation, she saw the girl she'd met before come down the stairs, a pale man with blonde hair with a baby in his arms right behind her.  
  
'What's going on?'  
  
'I had another vision... Angel's in trouble...'  
  
*-*-*  
  
Angel's POV ------ ------ -----  
  
A fierce cry pierced my ears as I near the alley Cordy directed me to, and I speed up a little as I feel the waves of fear coming my way. I can see the metal of a knife reflecting in the pale moonlight and I vamp out. I can't help it, it's who I am.  
  
It's a young girl, quite pretty, trapped in the narrow, dirty street. A pathetic, crying hump of meat, crawled on the ground, against an old fence. Her eyes are closed, and sweat makes her skin gleam in the moonlight, slowly washing away the dirty traces hands had left there. He'd touched her, no doubt about it, and I'm sure he'll touch her again...A cool blade against her throat as he presses his quickly-growing manhood against her, making her whimper as he roughly pulls her up, his hands roaming her delicate skin.  
  
A little cut, roughly licking up the blood trickling down.  
  
I can feel my demon rejoice at the thought, old memories coming back, and I fight the urge to let out a groan.  
  
The girl's cry pulls me back into reality, and I attack, disarming the dark- haired creature in front of me. He's human I realise as I smell his blood on the blade, and I see the cut on his arm. He must've gotten hurt as I knocked the knife out of his hands.  
  
'Run!' I yell as I turn towards the girl, and I can see her eyes widen as she looks at me. In a way it hurts, seeing the hate and fear in their eyes as I show my true face. A stranger, a friend... They're all scared seeing my inner demon. Even my sweet Cordy, even if it's just a little...  
  
'Go.' I say, and now she obeys. One last glance in my direction, then the cries return, and she's gone.  
  
I've got the man in a death grip shoved against the wall, my arm against his throat, my fingers pulling his hair, urging him to look up. The first thing I notice, besides the fear in his eyes, is the scar on his left cheek... Accidents and fights had left their marks on his body, and so had time... Small wrinkles around the eyes...  
  
He's having trouble breathing, and then I realise I'm pushing too hard. He's a human. Not the ugly demon Cordy told me I'd meet. That's when I realise the man in front of me is just a minion.  
  
'Where is he?' I ask, but the man simply shakes his head.  
  
'Who are you talking about?'  
  
'I think you know who...' but the low growl behind me, and the sudden and immense wave of fear coming from the human, told me my question was no longer necessary...  
  
The next thing I wanted to do was toss the man in front of me aside like a poor rag doll, then turn around and kill the demon, finish the job. My plans were painfully interrupted as I feel an excruciating pain spread through my body and I can see the human widen his eyes in fear. He tries to let out a scream, but only a gurgling sound comes out of his throat, then the blood comes. Dark liquid coming out of his mouth, colouring his teeth, and trickling down, dark spots on his dark shirt... then his body goes limp.  
  
Looking down at the same time... Two root-like arms shot through my body, right into the other man's stomach.  
  
I gasp as the creature behind me withdraws his deadly body parts. It hurts like hell, and in a way I wished someone would stake me right there. Having mercy on me... no such thing.  
  
I try to pull my sword, wanting to embed the cold blade into his greenish skin, cutting him open, ripping out his throat, but it's heavy and painful. I do succeed, raising the weapon up above my head in a smooth movement, but the demon screeches even before my sword hits him...  
  
I can see the horrified expression on the fiend's face, then his head falls off and hits the dirty ground of the alley. The body collapses, revealing the killer...Spike.  
  
'Thought you could use a hand.' Gunn's voice reached my ears as he and Wesley stepped up besides Spike.  
  
That's the last thing I hear, then my world goes black...  
  
*-*-* 


	6. chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been ill and then there was LOTR in concert and Fusion. But I'm back now, so hopefully I can still post some more chapters before my exams start :o) Enjoy!  
  
There wasn't really much they could do, except for waiting, and God knows that's not high on top of Cordelia Chase's list of fun. Gunn, Wesley and Spike went after Angel, making sure he was all right. And in the meantime the girls, and baby Connor were stuck at the office...  
  
Fred had decided to do something useful and was comparing the pages Kate had printed to Cordy's description and the notes in Wesley's fat tomes. Which left Cordy entertaining the baby, and Kate, still trying to figure everything out.  
  
Lots had changed since the last time she came in contact with the A.I. team. Cordy, who was a seer now, and Angel obviously had grown closer, Wesley seemed to have loosened up, and the new additions to the team seemed useful in their own ways.  
  
The only thing that was a bit unclear was the baby...  
  
'Cordelia's obviously the mother. The child's at ease in her arms' she thought  
  
'What?' Cordy asked, noticing Kate's stares.  
  
'Nothing...Sweet kid.' She casually commented  
  
'He is, isn't he?' she said, making a funny face to Connor, 'Looking more like his father every day.'  
  
'The blonde guy?' Kate assumed...  
  
'No!' She said, her eyes looking up from the precious bundle in her arms, seeing the doors of the Hyperion open wide...  
  
'Angel!' Cordelia yelled in a panicked voice as she saw Gunn and Spike drag her love into the hotel, Wesley not far behind them.  
  
'The Kuai'n got him.' The Englishman said, a bit out of breath. The others put Angel on the couch, letting Cordy do her magic. But this time, it was different...  
  
He was pale, and didn't really respond to anything...  
  
'Get some blood.' Cordy ordered as she removed his raffled – ruffled maybe? shirt.  
  
She'd given the baby to Kate, who was now watching from the sidelines as the AI team worked on.  
  
'Oh God.' Cordy said as she was fighting back tears, putting gauze on one of the holes in Angel's stomach, applying pressure to stop the bleeding there. She looked up, wanting to see her lover give her a sign, a look, but his eyes stayed closed... even more pale skin to show...  
  
*-*-*  
  
Three days had gone by, and Angel was still asleep. His wounds were healing, but he was just a paralysed body in his bed. Cordelia had barely left his side, hoping that he'd wake up. Wesley, Gunn and Fred had taken turns to watch over them, and every one of them had tried to get Cordy out of the room, let her rest a bit.  
  
Having Connor near her helped ease the pain a bit, but she hated feeling so useless, so helpless, just watching him...  
  
Every now and then Wesley came to feed Angel. That was replacing the bag of blood of the IV... They'd tried to feed him the normal way, but that didn't really work.  
  
*-*-*  
  
He was pale, so very pale. Okay, she knew this longer than today, and even though she knew he couldn't go out in the sun to get a tan, she'd tried to convince him once to go to the sun bed. He'd simply dismissed that idea by telling her his body was dead, and therefore his cells did no longer regenerate, meaning he couldn't get a tan even if he wanted to. She was about to tell him that his wounds did heal, so his body was kind of alive, but the look on his face make her keep quiet and forget about it. She had forgotten, until now, when she saw him lying there in his bed, far paler than usual. She even thought she could see his veins through his skin in the little light provided by the lamp on his bedside table.  
  
'Oh Angel.' Cordy sighed as she went to sit down, gently caressing his cheek.  
  
His forehead and the bridge of his nose were wet, filled with little pearls of sweat, and his face grimaced yet he didn't wake.  
  
After placing a soft kiss on his cool lips, she removed the blanket from his healing body with a trembling hand, wanting to check his wounds, setting eyes upon his broad bare chest.  
  
Letting memories flow over her, she finally allowed the tears that had been burning behind her eyes for some time now, to run freely. She remembered all the times she'd touched his chest, patching him up after taking care of one of her visions, pressing butterfly kisses upon it during the nights they were able to spend together...  
  
Tracing his muscled chest with her well-manicured fingers, she stopped at his belly button, setting eyes on a strange mark not that far from his hip...  
  
'What the...'  
  
Then a feeling of recognition settled in. She'd seen this mark before somewhere... On the pictures creepy cop lady had brought along.  
  
Gasping, crying out his name, she got up and ran downstairs, calling out for Wesley.  
  
***  
  
Two hours later, she was sitting in the lobby of the hotel, watching as Wesley and Fred did just exactly what they'd been doing for the past few days: researching the Kuai'n, trying to find a cure for what happened to Angel. Gunn had hit the streets, to see if he could get some information in his 'hood, and Spike had taken Connor upstairs, both taking a nap.  
  
With a deep sigh, Cordy fetched out her hanky, blowing her nose.  
  
'Here, Princess.' Lorne said as he handed her a drink, 'It's not a cure for Angelcakes upstairs, but it might make you feel a little bit better.'  
  
'Thanks Lorne.' She said as she took the drink from him, forcing a little smile.  
  
'It's a Sea breeze, it used to cheer me up when I was down.'  
  
Silence fell again, and the green demon put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
'You know, it's gonna be just fine... It may seem a bit...tragic at the moment, but eventually it'll work out, it always does.'  
  
'I don't know, Lorne. Seeing him all vulnerable like that... I just...'  
  
'You're afraid he won't wake up. You're afraid you'll lose him.'  
  
'Yes... I just...I just found him.' She finished in a whisper, knowing the anagogic demon already knew about her and Angel, and if not, he most certainly knew about their feelings towards each other.  
  
'You know he loves you... Don't give up hope.' He said, then moved towards the large desk in the reception area, getting into a conversation with Wesley...  
  
*** 


	7. chapter 7

Okay, last chapter before my study-time and exams, I'll try to update as much as possible... To those of you who also get to torture their poor braincells by studying for exams... GOOD LUCK!!! And to the others... have fun?  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
'...A good police officer, bearing the marks to prove it. But above all he was a man with a heart in the right place. A wonderful father to his children, Abby and Simon. So let us all honour and remember Jamie Parker for the man he was, a good Christian and a great father...'  
  
From her spot under the old oak, Kate Lockley listened as the priest finished his sermon.  
  
She watched as Dorothy Stevin held her two children close as she shed some tears over her ex-husband.  
  
It's weird, Kate thought. Officer Parker had indeed been a good and friendly man, and a respected cop. Still it was his body that was found in the alley where Angel was wounded, now already five days ago.  
  
Angel's associates, Wesley and Gunn, had told her and the others that they had decapitated the demon and had thrown away its head. The demon was dead, and the body was left to rot in the alley. Yet when the cops found Jamie Parker, they found just him, dead on the filthy ground, face down in a large puddle of blood.  
  
The cause of dead had been unclear, just two large holes in his lower abdomen. Considering they found no splinters and the flesh wasn't ripped open, they assumed it had been a sabre or so.  
  
The family got the body in time for the funeral and an investigation was up and running. Especially because they had found the same blue mark on his hip. Enough to dismiss it as just another victim of the serial killer. Only this time it was a man, and no other wound besides the two cuts in his stomach were found.  
  
As the priest said some final words of comfort for the family, Kate slowly started to walk away. In the chaos of the investigation she hadn't found the time to properly inform the team at the Hyperion, but she planned to do that right now. She had brought Parker's autopsy-report along, thinking it might be useful.  
  
--  
  
Even though the last days had been incredibly hard, seeing Connor made her smile every time. Even though she wasn't the baby's biological mother, she loved him like her own. Even seeing him and Spike together made her feel better, and it helped take her mind off of Angel and their troubles, if only for a moment.  
  
It was indeed a most charming view: the Big Bad, playing with a little baby, surrounded by toys, and talking some sort of baby language while making funny faces.  
  
'He likes you.' She said, looking at the little miracle from behind Spike's shoulder.  
  
'God, luv! You scared the hell out of me. Shouldn't sneak up on people like that!'  
  
'I thought you were a vampire...you know, super hearing and stuff.'  
  
'Yeah well...I was distracted.'  
  
But before Cordy could reply, Connor decided to let her know he'd seen her, and wanted to be with her. With a smile she took up the little boy and went to sit down across from Spike.  
  
'So...no news on Angel?' Spike asked.  
  
'No, the guys are still looking into it.' Cordelia said as the smile which had lit up her face moments ago, faded again, letting her look tired and pale.  
  
Spike immediately felt sorry for asking. He'd grown very fond of the former cheerleader and felt sorry for her too now. He went to sit down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort, as silence slowly took over.  
  
'How are things with you?' Cordelia then asked, turning her face towards him.  
  
He could see tears burning behind her eyes and hear how her voice cracked a bit. She really did love Angel, he realised.  
  
'I'm okay.'  
  
'I mean with Buffy?'  
  
'Oh...That.' He said as he shifted a bit, taking Connor from her lap, starting to make funny faces again.  
  
'Spike,' Cordelia let out a sigh, 'You've been here for like three weeks now, and you haven't even called her.' She raised her voice a bit, then took a deep breath. 'You love her... Look, if there's one thing that I've learnt these past few years, and even days, it's that life's short, and that love's worth fighting for.'  
  
'In case you've forgotten... I'm a vampire.'  
  
'Yes, but Buffy isn't... Spike, just call her, or go to Sunnydale. But tell her that you love her.'  
  
'Tried that, didn't work.'  
  
'Then prove your love, make it work!'  
  
A pause, then he sighed.  
  
'I'll try.' He said, handing Connor back to her, then leaving the room.  
  
--  
  
'Explain to me why we're here again.' Gunn asked as he poked his head up out of the pit they were digging.  
  
He looked right into Fred's brown eyes. He hated being out here, in the dark, but seeing the brunette's face, illuminated by the flashlight she was holding, and by the light of the full moon that was shining brightly, eased it all just a little.  
  
Fred gave him a smile.  
  
'To help Angel.' She said, for once not starting her normal rambling.  
  
'Yes, I got that, but why are we digging up coffins in the middle of the night?'  
  
A sigh rose from down the pit.  
  
'For the last time, Gunn, the cure for Angel's illness is most likely right here in this coffin.' Wesley said, and with that once more put his shovel down. But instead of going deeper into the dark moist ground, it hit something hard with a thud.  
  
'I think we found it.' He announced as he started clearing the coffin.  
  
'Finally.' Gunn uttered and rushed to help the ex-watcher.  
  
Fred smiled, but at the same time a shiver ran down her spine. She really didn't like hanging out at a cemetery at night, digging up human remains.  
  
Caves and other dimensions she'd learnt to deal with. She was good at research and her fighting skills had definitely improved too, yet she felt a creepy feeling settle into her gut as she watched the guys open up the coffin. She'd seen dead people before, and it still freaked her out, but this...  
  
She averted her eyes whilst still providing light for the guys. Only Wesley's comments and Gunn's replies on how nasty it all was reached her ears.  
  
Then, she heard Wesley cry out a triumphant 'eureka' as he pulled one of the demon's horns out of the half-rotten corpse.  
  
--  
  
Spike was up in his room, lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling like he'd done a hundred times since fleeing Sunnydale.  
  
Yet after so many times he could still discover new cracks, or just old ones he'd forgotten about. His shirt hung open, and a cool night breeze coming through the open window teased his naked skin, but he barely registered it.  
  
His mind, already clouded by the liquor, was many miles away. A sigh escaped his lips and he reached out for the almost-empty bottle of whiskey next to the bed.  
  
He'd called Buffy just before, but things didn't really turn out the way he'd planned.  
  
The slayer hadn't been at home. Dawn had answered the phone and in the background he'd heard Anya and Xander. It wasn't like he wasn't happy to hear her, no, he did love the teenager. But it was her older sister that held his heart. It was that same sister, the slayer; he needed now, if only it was to hear her voice.  
  
She'd asked him about his whereabouts and then made some small talk, ending the conversation with 'we miss you' in a small voice.  
  
He'd sighed and hung up.  
  
'Me too, Niblet.' He said, lying back on the bed, drinking up the last drop of alcohol in the bottle.  
  
--  
  
Pacing the room nervously, Connor in her arms, Cordelia looked at the clock for what must've been the millionth time since the gang had come back with the horn.  
  
Gunn had excused himself and had retreated into the basement, wanting to train a bit while Fred and Wesley were putting their brilliant minds to use, working on a cure.  
  
Even though that was only about a quarter of an hour ago, it seemed like ages.  
  
'What's taking them so long?' Cordy asked herself as she bounced Connor up and down a little.  
  
'Your daddy's going to be just fine, he has to be.'  
  
Taking a deep breath, she tried to regain her posture, fighting back the tears that threaten to fall. She wouldn't give in. She was stronger than that.  
  
Connor only gave her a weak smile before he sighed and rested his head against her shoulder.  
  
'Getting tired huh? Let's take you upstairs then. You can keep daddy company for a while.' She said as she walked up the stairs, momentarily forgetting to worry about how long it was taking to make a cure. 'Daddy loves you very much, Connor. He loves having you around, even though he can't really play with you now... But uncle Wes and auntie Fred are trying really hard to make him all better...'  
  
She kept talking to the little baby as she put him down in his cradle, softly singing a lullaby as she tucked him in, watching him drift off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Quickly checking on Angel, she left the room and went back downstairs, right in time to see Fred storm out of Wesley's office, shouting her name.  
  
'Stop yelling, you'll wake up Connor.' Cordelia said, stepping into the lobby.  
  
'Oh.' Fred said as she started to blush, lost for words for a moment, 'We've prepared a cure.'  
  
-- 


	8. chapter 8

Sorry it took me so long to update! Been very busy with school and stuff. But here's a new chapter and my muse finally decided to come back from the Bahama's so yay! Enjoy!!!

'We've prepared a cure.'

Fred's words echoed in her ears, waiting for her brain to register them properly.

Cordy felt her body go numb, and little bubbles of joy sparkling up. Seeing the smile on Fred's face, she knew it was true. They really got a cure!

Erupting into a fit of giggles, she drew Fred into a hug, while jumping up and down, only letting her go when she saw Wesley poking his head out of his office, repeating the same ritual.

'Cordy.' Wesley said after clearing his throat, gently entangling himself out of her embrace, 'We still need to give Angel the cure.'

Giving him an apologetic smile she took a step back as she watched Wesley take up an injection, filled with something that looked a lot like...

'Blood?' Cordelia asked, stunned. 'All we need to cure Angel is some demon blood?'

'It's pigs blood.' Wesley clarified, 'Vampires don't really react well to demon blood.'

'We needed something to dissolve the powder from the horn into.' Fred offered, 'Well, actually it's powder from inside the horn. You see, Kuai'n claws have got an internal structure, pretty similar to our bones, with marrow. It's the marrow we needed since it contains some kind of genetic structure that can heal the virus inside the external horn-tissue.'

Cordelia just nodded. There was a cure, and as long it would work, that was all that mattered.

--

1.30 a.m. Night. While tired workers and young children lay sleeping in their beds, unknowing of the evil around them, detective Lockley was forced to leave her dreams behind as she was brutally awoken by a phone call from the office. There had been another murder downtown.

'Time to face that badness.' She muttered as she got up, shivering as she left her warm bed behind.

Getting dressed and driving over to the crime scene, she could only hope one thing...

'Please don't let it be the Kuai'n again'.

It was a girl, homeless from the looks of it. Ragged clothes, now even more torn and covered in blood, exposing her dirty skin, covered in cuts and bruises.

After the pictures were taken, Kate gently removed some tissue exposing the girl's hip, and the o-so familiar markings...

'Shit.'

--

It was nerve racking, watching the blood slowly drip from the bag, the fluid slowly entering his body through the plastic tubes in his arm and stomach. She held his hand in hers, her other hand resting on his forehead, from time to time gently stroking his hair or his cheek.

He'd regained some colour already, but there was still a long way to go, and he still hadn't awakened.

'Hey, Angel.' She said, giving his hand a squeeze, 'I don't know if you can hear me now... I just wanted you to know that I'm right here at your side. Please honey, come back to us... I love you.' She'd cast here eyes downwards as she let her tears run down freely, pressing kisses on his head.

She let out a gasp as he suddenly pulled his hand free and caught a tear with his finger.

'Angel.' she said, looking up, seeing his loving eyes wide open, a little smile on his face.

'Hey.' He croaked, then he lost consciousness again.

'Angel?' She asked, touching his face, sensing he was asleep again, she ran out of the room, storming down the stairs into the lobby

'He was awake!' she yelled, It's working!' as she launched herself at Wesley, engulfing him in a big hug, letting her tears of fear be replaced by tears of happiness.

--

Sunnydale, California.

Buffy's POV

Removing the dust from my jacket, I put my stake away. Another vampire killed, another human saved. Yay me, I can finally get back home, continuing my routine over there... I was thinking of a nice hot bath before I go to sleep, and checking in on Dawn too. She's been acting really quiet, and good, since that visit from the musical demon. I think its just the calm before the storm. Trouble has gotten its way into her routine, just like walking via Spike's crypt has gotten into mine.

I've been meaning to talk to him for a while now, but every time I drop by at his place, he's not there...

I don't know what's going on with me. I'm actually looking for Spike, 'cause I want to see him and talk to him. We kissed, and I can't get him out of my head, and it's killing me. It's not like he's got a soul, only a chip. Truth is, remove the chip, and he's a vicious killer.

'Spike?' I call out his name as I open the large wooden door, a vile air greeting my nostrils, making me gag a little.

'Spike?' After my coughing fit, I say his name again, 'Are you there?'

I step over to the fridge, pulling it open. Blood bags in there, nothing out of the ordinary. Picking up one, the cold liquid in the plastic feeling strange in my hand, I look at the expiration date... overdue... all of them.

'This is not like Spike at all' I think, and I can feel my gut twist as all sorts of thoughts start crossing my mind. 'Is he hurt? What happened? Did he leave me? Was it me? The kiss? Doesn't he love me too?'

Dropping the bag, I run from his crypt, leaving the cemetery behind. I don't really know what I was running from... I guess it was just the thought that had crossed my mind just before, and right then I realised the truth... I was falling for Spike!

--


	9. chapter 9

  
  
Okay, I almost finished the story now. Have just sent the last chapters to my brilliant bèta. So as soon as I got them back, I'll post the rest of the story (just have to write one more thing and an epilogue)  
Enjoy!  
  
LA – Hyperion Hotel. 

The sun was up, bright morning sunshine peering through the half-closed curtains, the rays sliding over the hardwood floor, trying to reach the bed where two still figures lay resting.

A moan as she slowly left her dreams behind, too much light in the room. Moving up to a sitting position, stretching out as she stiffened a yawn, then her hand reached out to touch the figure next to her. A sigh as she realised he was still asleep... 

'Oh Angel.' She said, getting up as she checked his blood supply... The dark liquid dripping from the bag into his body through the plastic tubes. It was pig's blood, his usual dinner. But somehow it didn't seem good enough now. He'd had been given the cure, and he did wake up for a moment, but he wasn't better, he wasn't healing. He'd regained some colour but he was still weak and pale.

Wesley and Fred said that all the vampire needed now was a steady blood supply and rest.

'Well...it's not helping.' Cordy huffed as she reached out and touched her love's cheek, resisting the urge to pull back when she felt how cold his skin was.

A kiss upon his forehead, then she slipped into the bathroom, leaving his pale figure alone in the darkness of the shadows.

--

Cordy's POV

Splashing some cold water into my face, I try to reset my thoughts. Since when did my life become so complicated? Okay, wrong choice of words obviously... My life's never been simple, I admit, and to be honest, it hasn't improved much since I met Buffy Summers and the other side to reality. Moving to LA and working for Angel with Doyle and later on with Wesley certainly didn't improve it – at? all. Now count the fact that I am part demon and a surrogate mother to a baby that technically shouldn't even exist, and you've got a whole new definition of complicated.

But even considering that, I never felt like this...so helpless, so useless.

I don't know where I'm at anymore. Angel's dying, and I don't know what I can do to help him.

There's one thing that's crossed my mind, and thought it over several times...

I know what Wes said about demon blood and vampires... but hey, I'm not a demon, not totally anyway. Truth is the pig's blood isn't good enough. Angel needs more, and I know it. He's slipping away from me, and it feels like I'm dying with him. That's why I'm gonna prevent it, take some action.

I open the small closet and take out a plastic bag. Turning it over a needle and a reservoir drop out...  
I've hidden it here, knowing Fred, Gunn and Wes wouldn't look here. Then again, they won't even think I was up to this. To be honest... I don't know if I really am. But seeing Angel so pale and helpless, I find the courage that I need, putting the rope around my upper-arm, pulling hard. A deep intake of breath, then I plunge the needle in my throbbing vein...

--

Sunnydale

'Come again?' Xander asked, wanting to make sure he heard her right. She did say 'Looking for Spike', right?'

A sigh escaped her lips, 'I know he isn't your most favourite person, Xander, but he's a friend and he's helped us out so many times and...'

'He's a vampire Buff, and – you know how much I like helping people, but he's not a person. Besides, he's in LA. He called us. He's fine.' Xander reasoned, not really regretting the fact that the bleach-haired vampire had vanished.

'I'm going down there, and please, Xand, don't try to stop me. I...I need to do this, okay...'

And with that she left a stunned Xander behind.

Upon returning from her patrol-round, Buffy had taken Xander into the kitchen, asking him to keep an eye on Dawn while she was gone. She explained she was going to see Spike in LA, when she'd heard her sister's story of the vampire's phone call. 

He'd tried to convince her, but wasn't really persuasive. But that didn't mean he had to like it. This is Spike she wanted to look for.

Granted, he really didn't like Spike, like he never liked Angel either... 'But hey, they're vampires, what's to like?' he added in his mind.

Then, okay, Spike had a chip, and was on their side now, but he'd rather see a pile of dust than a dysfunctional fiend. Buffy had grown towards Spike since she came back, he'd noticed. But he never would've thought she'd go after him like this. Her words earlier had surprised him. She'd called Spike a friend. If he didn't know better he'd say Buffy had a crush on Spike...

'Oh God!'


	10. chapter 10

She didn't have to look at the remains underneath the blanket, she could smell the stench of rotten flesh just fine. A sharp smell invading her nostrils, making her want to gag at first, even after all this time... She'd learnt it was basically because that there was no fresh supply of oxygen, cells start leaking and when bacteria's invade the corpse, they set free the gruesome gas. But it really didn't matter. Nothing you learn in school or find on the Internet can prepare you for it, or teach you to live with the stench. Breathing through the mouth helps, but the gag-reflex still remained.  
'Detective?' a young officer asked. The sign to have a look at the remains.  
She gave him a small nod and followed him to the cadaver. It didn't take much to figure out whom, or better what was responsible again...  
The same markings... Only this time it was an old man. ...

--

Spike's POV

It's night and I'm walking the streets of LA on my own. That's how I like it, it's been too damn long since I've been out alone, and I've really longed for the solitude. After being cooped up inside that crappy hotel all day long, surrounded by the poofter and his associates, I really crave to inhale the sweet scent of night, and a smoke. Don't have too many of those nowadays with the cheerleader watching me. She's a beautiful creature with a sharp tongue, and we do get along great.

'Smoking is bad for the baby' she'd state when I even so much look at my lighter or a pack of cigarettes, and I know she's right. It's not healty for the little bit, nor is it for her. Hate to admit it, but I really like that boy, except for all the crying. But I hate to see him get hurt. Still pretty fucked up shit how he came to be though... Nancyboy Angel got attached to the hip with his sire Darla again, and long story short, Darla gets reduced to dust and leaves behind the crying little bit, human none the less.  
I just hope that when my dear grandsire and Barbiegirl finally get groiny with one another, it's not gonna be crying bit times two... I got sensitive hearing, you know, being a vampire and all.  
Still weird the others don't know about Angel and Cordelia being together yet. It's too obvious. Ever since he woke up, she's been all over him, not to mention the fact that it's her blood that got him through. He drank her life fluid and that's what made him all better, y'see. They don't know I know, don't know if they even care, the others will find out soon enough. Didn't take much to figure it out though. The looks on their faces, the tangy smell in the air, and then the bandage on her arm... that was a big hint too...

So... another reason I had to leave the hotel for a moment...Nancyboy and the cheerleader, the other members of A.I. and their unsolved romantic issues.  
Taking in a deep breath I realise that's the part that's bothered me the most... their relationships, the closeness.  
I can't help but picture an all too familiar face as I ponder on love and unlife... the one that is on my mind before I sleep in, the one that haunts my dreams at night, the reason I came down here in the first place... Buffy

Sighing I take out another cigarette, crossing the street. I stop at an alley to light it, as my body suddenly collides with another, sending us both down to the ground.  
  
--

He was lying on the couch, eyes closed but still smiling. She was by his side, running her hand through his hair, the other hand playing with a button of his shirt. A low growl rumbled through his chest as he felt her lips on his cool skin, pressing butterfly kisses on his cheek and jaw before lazily nibbling on his ear.  
A wicked smile played on her lips as she watched the man she loved melt under a mere touch. God, he was just hot, and all hers... If she'd had her way with him, they would've never left the bedroom.  
A small gasp as she felt his cool hand find it's way up her blouse and was now gently stroking the naked skin of her back.  
Their love was a dangerous game, but she loved it none the less.

'Feeling better?' she asked as their eyes locked.

Her sweet voice was still ringing in his head sending off little bolts of electricity in his body. Her touch and the small hint of desire in her voice had left him with a longing for more. She had him hard within a few moments, and the little cooing edge of her voice did nothing to improve his situation.  
'Cor' he whispered breathlessly.  
A knowing smile played on her lips as she bent down to kiss him, receiving another passionate growl from him, accompanied by a moan of her own.  
Hearing Fred's hysterical laugher coming from out of Wes' office, they broke apart and straightened up a bit, both just sitting on the couch now. That had been too close for comfort for both of them. Neither of them wanted to think what would've happened if their friends had walked in on them making out... There'd be hell to pay... Well, at least a whole bunch of lectures...  
Only seconds after Fred's fit of laughter, the door of the office flew open, and Wesley and the others stormed out, bright smiles on their faces...

--

'What are you doing here?' he asked, still partly in disbelieve she was standing right in front of him. Even more beautiful then he remembered her, but her voice had been harsh and cold when she'd spoken his name. The stake in her hands and the force with which she kept him pinned down to the ground didn't really do much to change the smell of frustration he caught coming from her.

She blinked once... twice.. Then reluctantly let him go. Offering a hand to help him up.  
'I felt empty inside' she paused a moment, looking down to her shoes... New boots are always really interesting when you don't want to look people in the eyes, 'Like something was missing.' She took a breath and gathered all her courage, looking up to meet his gaze as she whispered her next words, 'You hold my heart, Spike, I just had to follow.'  
He looked at her, dumbfounded, and then tilted his head slightly in his oh-so-typical-way.  
Seeing the uncertainty and disbelief etched on his beautiful features, she said 'I love you', a tear threatened to make it's way down her cheek as a weak smile appeared on her face.  
His brain didn't need much time to digest what had just happened, what she'd just said. His unbeating heart felt like it would burst with happiness, and all he could do was capture her lips, devouring her mouth with his cool tongue, getting moans of pleasure in return.  
As he finally pulled away, letting her take a necessary breath, he whispered 'I love you too' before claiming her lips once more...

------  
  
As soon as everyone had gathered around, Cor and Angel sitting on the couch, the others standing around them, Wesley started to tell them all what they'd discovered. Fred's bright smile was enough to be sure it was something good...

'We found a way to kill the demon' the ex – rogue demon hunter started.  
'Way to go, Wes!' Gunn said, a smirk on his face, but his eyes resting on the lith form of the young girl next to the watcher. He didn't like it one bit that those two were spending so much time together, researching or not!  
'Yes, well...It's not as easy as it appears though' a weak smile formed on his handsome features and his blue eyes locked with Cordelia's. 'We need another horn'  
'You mean like the thing we dug up?'  
'Don't worry about it, Charles!' Fred said as she made her way over to her boyfriend, 'at least now we know there's still one in there'  
'We need to run the horn through the demon's aethenderal'

'His what?' Angel asked.  
'Aethenderal... roughly translated his spine... Between the 5th and 6th vertebrae to be exact...'  
'That's all? Well then, what are we waiting for?'

'It's not all, Charles...' Fred said, for the first time letting a sad tone catch her voice as the smile on her face diminished...  
'It needs to be done by a uhm.... demon.... who bears the markings.'


	11. chapter 11

Sorry it took me so long. I had exams, and some personal problems, but I'm back now. Even written the epilogue (need to get that beta-ed though, but still yay)  
Enjoy!

-

'No' she said in a firm voice. Having heard enough, she lifted her hand, motioning her friends to silence. 'I won't let you do it' her eyes rested on Angel.  
'Cor...' he started to plead, his brown eyes softening instantly. What was it about this woman that made him get like this?  
'No, I won't risk losing you again! There has to be another way!' A single tear started to make it's way down her cheek.  
'There isn't.' Wesley said in a quiet voice, 'We tried...'  
'Angel?' she asked in a small voice now, clutching his arm.  
'I'm sorry, Cordy, I must...' And with that he got up, walking over to the weapon cabinet, only to stop and turn around again, facing his friends and family. 'I'm going alone' he stated, addressing Wes and Gunn who had also gotten up and crossing the lobby.  
'Angel, man, you really think this is wise?'  
'I'm the only one who can stop this thing, its madness to endager you all...Where's the horn?'  
Fred handed it over in silence. The look of sadness and fear in her eyes said enough.  
Angel accepted it with a small nod and started to make his way out of the hotel, only to be stopped by Wesley.  
'Wes...'  
'We also found out where he's hiding... The factory where the cops found the fifth victim...'  
Another nod and without saying a word Angel headed out into the darkness in search of the demon.

-

The streets were dimly lit and dirty and a vile stench hung thickly in the air, yet he didn't mind. His clothes were filthy and his last cigarette had fallen to the ground into a puddle when she'd ran into him, but it didn't really matter to him anymore. All he needed was her by his side now, and she'd told him she needed him. That was all he cared for, all that mattered as he made his way back through the streets and alleys to the hotel, his girl by his side.  
'You okay, Goldilocks?' he asked as he saw her stiffle a yawn.  
'I'm fine' she said, a smile on her face as she looked at him, 'I'm with you' she finished, squeezing his hand a little.  
They continued the rest of the walk in silence. After all, lovers who just got back together don't need words. All they need is love.

-

Cordy POV

Life is just a string of interluding moments, happy or sad, nothing more than that. Just moments following one after another. Nothing more, nothing less. I read that somewhere a while ago, and it made me think. Back in High School, I thought I had it all... I had class, style and money. I was Queen C. I had it all, except for true friends, but I still believed I was happy. More moments of happiness than of sadness anyway... Okay, not counting the moments of pain or boredom, which often where the same moments I was with Buffy and her friends... But after daddy lost his money to the IRS, I never really thought I'd be happy again anytime soon. Looking back today, I know I was dead wrong. I have a new family now, with Angel, Wes, Fred, Gunn and baby Connor, and I've never been happier. I've got the bestest friends, and I'm totally and completely in love. I don't really think I realised all of that until Angel was brought into the hotel that day, all pale and poisoned. He was dying and it felt like I was too... A suffocating feeling, someone keeping my heart in a death grip, squeezing more and more with every gasp for air... Today, when Wesley and Fred announced that Angel was the only one who could kill that demon, the feeling was back. It still is, worse than ever. I can't loose him, not now, not again. That's why I'm driving like a madwoman now... Making my way through the already empty streets of LA towards the old warehouse where Wes' source said the demon would be hiding.  
I couldn't just stay behind in the hotel, waiting once more in doubt whether or not he'd come back alive this time. That's why I sneaked out with the sword, and that's why I'm speeding through the streets.  
Finding the warehouse wasn't really all that hard, seeing a bright light emmiting from the broken windows and the door. Helping Angel is another thing... He doesn't seem to be able to get behind the ugly creature, so I do what I think is the best thing to do... Shutting off my brain completely, I hold up my sword and dive into the fight with a scream...

-

The darkened lobby looked even more frightening now, covered in a little moonlightshade that managed to peer through the sparse windows. Dark and empty. Somehow it did suit Angel, Buffy thought as she made her way inside the old hotel, still holding hands with Spike, her new-found lover.  
'Hello?' the vampire called out, 'Angel?'  
But he got no answer.  
'Are you sure this is the place?' Buffy asked, having another look around. She noticed some furniture and a big, shiny desk.  
He didn't answer right away, just tilted his head a little and gave her a look. 'Yes'  
'Then where is everybody?' she asked, walking over to the counter, picking up one of the business-cards, letting out a snort as she noticed Cordelia's name on it, and the Angel-symbol.  
'Angel's out on a mission' an unmistakably British accent sounded through the lobby as Wesley made his way down the grand staircase, baby Connor on his arm. 'As is Cordelia I'm afraid' he added as his features grew darker.

'He's changed' Buffy thought as she studied her former watcher for a while. He had aged a bit, and looked more confident, and even muscled. He didn't look like a stiff, skinny Giles junior anymore, she decided. But a kid?  
But no sooner did she consider the thought of Wesley as a father, she saw how the baby gurgled and stretched out his small arms to Spike, who eagerly took the child, crooning as he did so.  
'Okay...' she silently uttered, trying to grasp the weird play in front of her.  
'He's gone to kill the Kuai'n' Wesley informed Spike, his usually calm and serene voice unable to hide the panic within.  
'The what?' Buffy asked, clueless.  
'Demon' Spike quickly clarified as he put Connor down in the playpen near the counter, 'Why didn't he wait for me?'  
'This was something he had to do alone'  
'Then why is Cordelia with him?' The slayer asked, a pang of jealousy went off inside of her. Even though she knew she and Angel were through, and she was with Spike now, she couldn't help but feel this way.  
'She followed him, even though Angel told us all to stay here. It was his battle. He being the only one capable of killing the demon'  
'So Cordelia's in danger?' Spike asked, anger reflected in his voice. He'd become rather fond of the brunette during the time spent together at the Hyperion.  
The moment the ex-watcher started to nod, Spike was gone. It took him less than 3 seconds to grab a sword from the weapon cabinet and standing in front of Wesley again, he demanded their location.  
'An empty factory in the docks' he said as he as well went to get his weapon, but no sooner had the words left his mouth or he heard the front door close with a bang and Connor who started crying...


End file.
